Taken in
by ImmaDBZlova103
Summary: An 17 x oc story. (rated T for content) Melow is badly hurt and her family is gone what will she do? a 17 oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Taken in

(Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN DBZ.I wish i did though :3)(I only own my oc, melow.)

Melow's POV:

As I ran through the rubble, with cuts all around my leg, I was holding my little puppy in one arm, while the other was badly enjured. Just then I heard somene say something.

At first I thought I was going crazy, Everyone had died in cell's ki ball blast.  
'No one is here' I said to myself. 'Everyone has died And only me and my puppy are left' I sobbed at moment when those words were released from my mouth.  
I hugged my puppy gently and walked into a small abandoned, semi broken House.

Just as I entered the home, I eard the voice again. 'This is real'  
I said out loud.

Just then a young man with icy blue eyes appeared from outside of the house with a worried look on his face.  
'Are you ok?' he asked me.  
'No, I'm not'. I said. 'Everything I had loved and cared for is gone.' I said sadly.  
My kitten ears twitched when I said those words.

(no pov)  
'If you would like, I could bring you to my place. You're not safe out here. And I see that you are badly injured.'  
17 said.  
'Now,whats your name earthling?'  
'M-my name is Melow. I am a catinoid.' I stammered.

'Well Melow, I say we get going before cell finds out you're still alive and blasts this place again'.  
Melow nodded and hopped on 17's back still holding her puppy.

'Were almost here.' 17 whispered. Then I saw a small house on a cliff, which held a waterfall dripping into the peaceful lake that lies under it.

As 17 took me from his back, I landed on the ground with my puppy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some house keys. As he dangled the keys from his pocket, which were tangled up, he picked up the key that was blue.

As he opened the door, He motioned me to walk in. There was a blonde girl sitting on a bean bag chair watching television.  
And eating some fruit. She turned to look at me, and smiled.  
'Hello there' She said. I walked towards her to gret her back, by handshaking.  
I set my little puppy on the ground where it lay in frount of the fire place warming it's little paws.

I walked over to 17. And told him where I would be staying for the night in the medium sided house.  
He pointed to the steps and said, 'Go upstairs, turn right and go in the orange door.' He said.

He then handed me some pajamas, and some slippers and a towel and wash cloth. 'And the bathroom is in the white door.'  
As I walked upstairs to the room I was told was mine, as I opened the door, I got in the bathroom and took a bath.  
About a half and hour later I exited the shower, and got dressed. I was in star pajamas with bunny slippers.  
I walked downstairs and asked 17 to follow me.

'So, you never told me YOUR name.' I said.

'My name is 17. I'm also a android.' he said

'Your a android?' i asked. I'm a cat-android. 'Well you probally wern't created by the same doctor as me.' he said.

'I was created from dr. gero.' I said. my ears dropping low and a sad look formed on my face.  
'I used to be a human but then the evil doctor captured me and put cat dna in my blood, causing me to grow ears and a tail.' I said sadly.

17 put his arm around me. 'That's almost like what he did to me.' He said.

'What happened?' "You can tell me." 'I dont really wan't to talk about it.' he said.  
Accepting his resopnce I said Okay. Knowing that he was pretty sad about what had happened.

I hugged him tightly and said goodnight, as he walked out of the room saying a quick 'night'  
and turned out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. I only own my character Melow. -

As the sunlight filled into my room,My eyes twitched slowly as I awoken.

As I got out of the bed, I exited the room and walked down the staircase.  
My puppy, ran down the steps with me and nearly made me trip.

I walked to the living room, only to find 17 there talking to the blonde girl i saw the other night. They seemed to be arguing over something. As I walked over to the table, 17 looked at me,  
and said "Hello" I said Hello back and brought my pink hair behind my ears.

Then 18 said "fine whatever". As they finished their arguement.  
and she stormed off into her room.

"What was that about?" I asked 17. "Nothing, 18's really mad right now." "Nothing important."He said.

"Hey 17, can I ask you some things?" "Sure" He said.

"17, I want to know; why did you save me from cell?"

"There has to be a reason. You could of just left me to die, but you saved me. I would like to know why."

"Ok, you want to know why?" he asked. I nodded and he did so back.

.:Flashback:. (17's POV)

"You see, dr. gero told me about you."  
"he told me that you were only a little less stronger than I am. He also said that you were also a failure just like he told me and my sister, 18.  
He told me that you escaped and ran off, out of sight far away from him."

"I wanted to meet you so I desided to look for you in cookie city but cell just had to be there wrecking everything." "Then I saw you. exactly like he described you. Pink hair, blue skirt, white shirt with red ribbon sign on the bottom, ans long socks and white shoes. I Desided to help you, you wouldn't of lasted another minute there. I took pity for you and helped you". Which I don't regret."

.:End flashback:. (Melow's POV)

"But why did you take pity on me?" I asked.  
"Because when dr. gero told me about you, I wanted to get to know you myself.  
Instead of thinking about some thing the crazy doctor told me that might be a false lie." He said.

17 Felt his heart beating hardly. "And he was very wrong. You are very kind, beautiful, and sweet." He said with a smile.  
"You arn't a failure, nor are you dangerous. You are very kind."

"And I have to admit, It was very fun looking for you in every city around. It was worth the time."

I stared in his icy blue eyes as he did the same. So because of you, I'm still here?"

"Yes." I then hugged him tightly, and brought my lips to his. As I pulled away. He said "Melow I love you."

"I blushed a little bit and said, I love you too 17. with a smile."

So what do you think? Did you like it? I will post the next chapter soon.

Stay tuned!

What else will happen between them?

be sure to think about that while you wait!


End file.
